BGC: All Stars
''BGC: All Stars 'BGC: All Stars is an Oxygen reality series, which is the fourth spin-off of Bad Girls Club. The show features 30 bad girls from previous seasons, battling it out for the title of "The Baddest Bad Girl Of All Time" and $100,000. Tanisha Thomas, Bad Girls Club season 2 alumni, is the host of the competition. Perez Hilton, the host of the reunion of previous seasons, is the host of the All Star Reunion.' Cast 'Episodes''' Episode #1- "Everybody Was Bad Girl Fighting" "Shut up, b*tch!", said Natalie."Call me another b*tch!", said Stasi. "B*tch!", said Natalie. Stasi throws her drink at Natalie. Natalie tries to attack Stasi, but is held back by housemates. Stasi punches Natalie repeatedly. Stasi was held back by Tiara and Judi, but she pushes them and attack Natalie. She's finally held back by the producers. 27 days earlier... Mehgan, Erika, Christina, and Andrea was in one limo. They were the first girls to arrive at the house. Coming to the house next, was Stasi, Judi, Tiara, and Angie. Next, was Brandi and Lea. Julie came next with Danni and Gabi. After these four had made up, Jenn, Paula, Rocky, and Shannon arrived at the house together. Kristen and Morgan came to the house next. Next, was Amy and Elease. Wilma, Sydney, and Priscilla was next. Char and Kori came after them. Flo and Amber came next. Finally, Natalie and Camilla arrived at the house. Mostly everyone doesn't wants Natalie in the house. Nor the Victor Twins. The girls had a chance to look at the house for an hour. Until, they hear yelling from downstairs. It was the host, Tanisha Thomas. It's time to pick teams. Tanisha had a fan-favorite contest before the show began. The two fan-favorites will be able to pick teams. Camilla was the second fan-favorite. Mehgan was the first fan-favorite. They get to pick teams, although, they are not captains. Camilla picked Natalie, Flo, Amber, Shannon, Gabi, Stasi, Tiara, Lea, Paula, Brandi, Judi, Kori, Sydney, and Char. Mehgan picked Erika, Christina, Rocky, Andrea, Danni, Wilma, Priscilla, Jenn, Angie, Julie, Morgan, Elease, Amy, and Kristen. Mehgan and Camilla decided to split up Danni and Gabi's alliance by putting them on diffferent teams. Same for Paula and Jenn's alliance, and Rocky and Shannon's alliance. Camilla's team is Team Pink, and Mehgan's team is Team Purple. Team Pink is on the left side of the house, and Team Purple was on the right side of the house. The girls just went to sleep and got ready for tomorrow's challenge. The following day, it was time for the Captain Challenge. The challenge was called the "Get Out The House Challenge". The team members will be standing on a mat surrounded by water, and they will have to fight each other and throw them off the mat and into the water. First up, was the team chosen by Camilla. Gabi was eliminated first by Shannon. Brandi was eliminated after Gabi by Tiara. Judi was eliminated after by Paula. Paula celebrated, until, Stasi eliminated her. Sydney was eliminated next by Flo. Lea was eliminated after by Camilla. Char was eliminated by Flo seconds later. Flo continued to dominate by eliminating Kori after. Then, everyone praised Tiara for eliminating Natalie next. After that, Amber was eliminated by Stasi. Then, Shannon was eliminated by Camilla. Camilla and Flo eliminated Stasi next. Tiara was eliminated next by Camilla. The final two are Flo and Camilla. Flo ended up eliminating Camilla. Flo became the team captain of Team Pink. Next up, is Mehgan's team. Elease was eliminated first by Jenn. Julie was eliminated after Elease by Rocky. Danni was eliminated after by Erika. Kristen was eliminated next by Christina. Erika eliminated Amy next. Morgan was eliminated after by Mehgan. Jenn was eliminated by Rocky minutes later. Wilma was struggling, until, she eliminated Andrea. Priscilla mushed Angie in the face, leading Angie to punch and kick Priscilla out of the water. After that, Wilma was eliminated by Rocky. Angie and Christina eliminated Erika next. Then, Angie was eliminated by Rocky. Mehgan was eliminated next by Rocky. Finally, Christina was eliminated by Rocky. Rocky becomes the captain of Team Purple. The girls went back to the house, and each team got ready to vote off one team member off their team to go into the elimination challenge. On Team Pink, most of the girls voted off Gabi, which ticked her off. Gabi suddenly yelled at Team Pink. Paula did not appreciate Gabi's tone of voice. Paula got in Gabi's face. They argued, until Gabi mushed Paula. Paula repeatedly punched Gabi and dropped her to the ground. The two brawled on the floor. The fight was broken up by security, yet Danni tried to attack Paula. On Team Purple, Elease was voted off. Elease felt betrayed that Amy voted for her. In the elimination challenge, Gabi and Elease faced each other in a game of Three Stages Of Hell. Stage 1 is a Box-Off, stage 2 is a Bra and Panties Match, and stage 3 is a "Get Out The House Challenge". On Stage 1, Elease defeated Gabi. On Stage 2, Gabi defeated Elease. Stage 3 was the stage that decided who got eliminated. Shockingly, Gabi won and Elease was eliminated. Elease said, "At the reunion, I will whoop Amy's a**!"